<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Tree Shopping by Erebeus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834247">Christmas Tree Shopping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erebeus/pseuds/Erebeus'>Erebeus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of Drarry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas tree shopping, Early Bird 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Edging into crack territory, Established Relationship, Ferret Draco Malfoy, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erebeus/pseuds/Erebeus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what it says on the cover lol.<br/>Harry bribes Draco into some Christmas Tree Shopping</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of Drarry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Tree Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second fic for my 25 days challenge 😊😊 Hope you enjoy it!<br/>If Ferret Draco is your jam, I have another ferret fic lined up in the next couple of days &lt;3 <br/>Thanks to the lovely crimsonheadache for helping me out with this and looking it over!! &lt;3 &lt;3<br/>Prompt:<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everywhere Draco looks, there are trees and trees, and even more trees. <em>Merlin</em>. He’s never been more bored in his life.</p><p>“Are we done yet, Harry?” he whines, putting on his best cute pleading face, which even in his human form always gets him his back rubs. His husband just hums, deep in examining the trees and not even deigning to look at him. Draco scowls and pokes Harry repeatedly in the arm.</p><p>“Harryyyy,” he drags out. “Harry. Harry. HarryHarryHarryHarryHar-”</p><p>“Oh, for-” Harry sighs exasperatedly. “No, we aren’t done yet. Just like we weren’t two minutes ago! And two minutes before that! And two minutes before that even!” His husband runs a hand through his shaggy hair. “Can you perhaps like, not act like a bloody toddler, for ten minutes Draco?”</p><p>Draco pouts. It’s not his fault this is <em>boring</em>. “But we aren’t even doing anything…”</p><p>Harry stares at him, unamused. “<em>You</em> aren’t doing anything. I, on the other hand, am <em>trying </em>to shop for a Christmas tree, if you let me <em>focus</em>!”</p><p>“It’s just a tree, Harry!” Draco whines. “Let’s get one and go already.”</p><p>“It’s not just a tree,” Harry protests. “It is a <em>Christmas </em>tree. It needs to be <em>perfect</em>. We can’t just- just pick one at <em>random</em>!”</p><p>“But they all look the same!”</p><p>Harry’s flat look returns and intensifies. Draco pouts harder.</p><p>They have this same argument <em>every </em>Christmas. Technically, Draco knows this is important to his husband, and he should be supportive of Harry’s wants, but it’s just so <em>unbearably</em> dull. Plus, if Draco is a nuisance enough…</p><p>Harry gives way and sighs. “I’ll give you a nice belly rub when we get home if you behave, alright? How does that sound?” Draco doesn’t move an inch with his pleading face. He knows his husband can do much better than <em>that</em>.</p><p>“A nice tumble in the sheets?”</p><p>“Nu-uh.”</p><p>“A week’s free pass to let you call Ron ‘the weasel’?”</p><p>Tempting…but no. Draco shakes his head. He knows what he wants, and he knows that Harry knows what he wants.</p><p>“I’ll get you some new things for your ferret tree when we’re done.”</p><p>Draco resists the urge to give in already. <em>Almost there</em>. He crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows. Harry grimaces, then makes a pleading face back at Draco.</p><p>“<em>Fine</em>. Specifically, the bouncy balls that glow and squeak.”</p><p><em>Success</em>. Draco barely resists the urge to leap up and whoop and instead just beams brightly.</p><p>“Remember only the very best behaviour,” Harry reminds him.</p><p>Pffft. Draco can do that. He can <em>definitely </em>do that.</p><p>Suddenly in a much chipper mood, Draco bounces off to the next row. “C’mon, Harry! You know the <em>really </em>good ones are always in the back.” He can hear his husband’s sigh and footsteps trudging behind him.</p><p>Merlin, Harry can be so <em>slow</em> sometimes.</p><p>“Hurry up, Harry! Seriously, anyone would think you want to spend all night here. Now, let’s see…this one is obviously a no-go. But hey, now this one, on the other hand…this one’s going to be so much <em>fun</em> to climb- uh, I mean decorate!”</p><p>“Draco, we can’t just choose a tree based on how much you- er, our ferret likes to climb it?!”</p><p>“Of course we can. We always do!”</p><p>“Dracooo… ”</p><p>~~~</p><p>As soon as they reach home, Draco rushes into Grimmauld Place, leaving Harry to struggle alone with a tree on his shoulder.</p><p>Harry groans. Whack stuff happened to Harry’s things when Draco got too excited. Like breaking things. And taking things apart. And setting things on fire.</p><p>“Draco! Aren’t you going to help me with this?”</p><p>“Use those Auror muscles, Potty!” Draco cackles, running upstairs.</p><p>“We agreed on best behaviour, didn’t we?” Harry huffed.</p><p>Draco’s face pops out from behind the door frame. “But we’re home now.”</p><p>“I can still return them,” Harry says firmly, dropping the tree on the ground and putting his hands on his hips. “You know I will.”</p><p>“Oh well,” Draco huffs. “Since you are too much a brute to do it yourself and let me watch your biceps flex, I will lend you a hand.” A swish and a flick, and “<em>Wingardium Levi-oh-sah</em>,<em>”</em> and the tree floats merrily indoors.</p><p>Harry mentally smacks himself, gets the rest of the stuff out of the trunk, and follows Draco in.</p><p>Was he a wizard or what?</p><p>Draco plops the tree down right in the corner of the big sitting room. Right beside the shelves, Harry notices. And the bouncy sofas. And the ferret tree. He sighs. Well. There was nothing to do about it now, was there? He sits down on the couch, and Draco hops on and bounces impatiently beside him.</p><p>Despite his aversion to letting Draco get attached to noisy toys in his animagus form, Harry can’t help a smile from creeping onto his face. He pulls the ribbon and tips the box over, spilling lighted green, yellow, and red balls onto the floor. Instantly, where his husband sat, is nothing but a dent made by small feet pushing off the couch.</p><p>White flashes along his feet, accompanying loud dooking and balls squeaking and lights flashing. Harry laughs and pulls his feet up and out of his husband’s way. He sure will hate those balls later when Draco is going at it for the fifth continuous hour in a day. But right now, there’s nothing more precious to Harry than watching the man (well, currently ferret) he loved prance about, carefree and happy.</p><p>Draco trots back over to poke his head over the couch and nibble lovingly at Harry’s fingers. Harry rubs Draco’s head gently. “I love you too, darling,” he says, and Draco head-butts his knee. Then he bounds away again to attack one exasperatingly loud ball. Harry grins and leans back.</p><p>Overall, he decides, today’s been a successful day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are seen and adored &lt;3 Come say hi to me at my <a href="https://erebeus-roxy.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>